Diagnosis with Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) or, to a lesser extent, high-risk for-AIDS disorders, poses an obvious threat to the psychological quality of life of its patients and their significant others. This threat may issues from multiple converging sources, including: 1) the fatality of AIDS; 2) the severe and unpredictable physical discomfort and deterioration; 3) the fear of contagion and concomitant potential for abandoment; 4) the potential for guilt arising from sexual transmission; and 5) the often stigmatic revelation of homosexuality necessitated by the onset of these disorders. The study will employ a controlled prospective design to measure the psychological impact of diagnosis of AIDS and the diagnosis of a high risk for AIDS disorder, i.e. generalized lymphadenopathy, as compared to a group of healthy controls. The three groups will be examined by repeated measures procedure at three junctures in the clinical course of these disorders as follows: 1) pre-treatment; 2) the end of the initial course of treatment; and 3) the end of the maintenance course of treatment. Psychological distress will be measured by self-report scales and clinician judgment on the following dimensions: Psychiatric symptoms -- especially depression, anxiety and somatization; Social impairment -- especially in work, leisure, interpersonal, and primary love relationship functioning; Current mood state -- especially depression, anxiety and fatigue; Adjustment to (actual or feared) AIDS-related illness--especially perceived susceptibility, preventive health behavior, and attitudes toward health care personnel; Adjustment to homosexuality--especially degree of self-acceptance and degree of disclosure to others; and Avoidant and intrusive modes of coping with diagnosis (or possible diagnosis) of AIDS. In addition to psychological distress, cognitive dysfunction, recently associated with AIDS-related neurological complications, will be monitored on a mental status screening examination.